A Common Knight
by UniquelyMi
Summary: Five years after Kel gets her shield, another girl wants to be a knight. But she has it harder than either Kel or Alanna. Noel Windspur is a commoner.


**Disclaimer: **Not Tamora Pierce, not trying to be Tamora Pierce, don't want to be Tamora Pierce. Just venturing into her universe for the first time, so please criticize harshly!

**A Common Knight**

"I want to be just like the Lioness."

That had been Noel Windspur's mantra ever since she had heard the legend Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, famed Lady Knight, to her merchant parents' dismay.

Four years ago it had changed to "I will be a knight like the Lioness and Keladry of Mindelan."

Her parents told her that it was impossible; that only nobles could be knights. They promised she could join the Riders, knowing their daughter's spirit did not suit her for a tamer life.

But Noel said no. She wouldn't settle for second best, she said. Only being a knight would satisfy her.

And then the Scanrans came, destroying their town, killing her parents, and sending the survivors looking for protection at the nearest fief: Fief Cavall.

Unlike many nobles, these took them in and offered shelter and protection. Lord Wyldon of Cavall was commanding refugee camps somewhere along the border, but the Lady Vivienne, her mother-in-law, and her daughters were more than generous. Not knowing how to farm, Noel stayed as a servant in the castle, working with the horses.

The ladies did not insist that everyone learn how to defend themselves, but they very highly recommended it. When Noel showed interest she learned from the guardsmen how to fight hand to hand, shoot a bow, use a staff, and wield daggers. She befriended Minoelle of Cavall, the youngest daughter of Lord Wyldon, spending most of her free time with her, and keeping her mind off her father. Lady Vivienne supported their friendship, and even assigned Noel to Minoelle so that they could spend more time together.

This was how Noel learned that Minoelle did not want to be a lady.

"Then what do you want to be, my lady?" Noel asked her friend in exasperation. She would give anything to be a lady - granted, that was because she wanted to try for her knighthood.

"Don't call me that!" Minoelle protested, as she always did.

"Fine. What do you want to be, _Minoelle_?"

Minoelle made a face but shrugged. "I don't know! I like making things pretty and tidy. I used to do it more, but now my studies have taken all my time away."

"Well, you can do that," Noel told her. "You're a lady; you can do whatever you want. You even have the Gift!"

Minoelle shook her head. "Ladies don't have time to do things like that. I always wanted…a small home in a town, with children running around, something like that."

"You _want_ that life when you can have so many other things?" Her voice was bitter and Minoelle seemed to hear that.

"What do _you_ want to do?" she asked quietly.

Noel looked at Minoelle, wondering how she would react. "I want to be a knight," Noel said finally. "Not just a Rider, a real knight like the Lioness or Keladry of Minelan."

Minoelle smiled humorlessly. "If only we could trade places, huh?"

Noel's eyes lit up. "Why can't we?"

"Can't what?"

"Trade places!" Noel's voice rose as she grew more excited. "Like the Lioness and her brother! I can be a knight, and you can - can…"

She faltered, not knowing how to help Minoelle.

"I could be your maid," Minoelle offered.

Noel shook her head. "You don't want that life, Min, trust me." She bit her lip.

"What about the new dressmaker's shop?" Minoelle said finally. "Lord Wyldon said Lalasa's a good sort - she was Keladry's maid, you know. I'm a good hand with a needle and it's something I like."

Noel grinned. "That sounds perfect."

Minoelle beamed as well, before it faded. "But Papa would never let me be a knight. He was the one who put Keladry on probation, you know."

"But didn't he also resign because he felt bad about the decision?" Noel countered. "Besides, your mother and grandmother wouldn't mind." It had been the shock of her life to discover Lady Vivienne quietly supported females fighting. In her own words, "Who do they think protect the fief when the men are all out?"

"And I could teach you what you'd need to know to be convincing," Minoelle said eagerly. "Not many people have seen me in public since Fief Cavall is so tucked away. And I'd be the orphaned Min come to Corus to start a new life."

Noel beamed. "This might actually work!"

* * *

Two years passed. Noel and Min both turned twelve. Noel met Lord Wyldon and his hyperactive squire a few times, both girls casually questioning said hyperactive squire about training to become a knight. Owen was more than willing to talk about Keladry of Mindelan, describing her so extravagantly it was all Noel and Min could do to hide their laughter.

One day, Lady Vivienne called Minoelle into her study for a private talk.

"This is it, then," Min said to Noel. She was at the age most parents sent their daughters to the convent.

Noel nodded, following Min into the room, her heart pounding. What if Lady Vivienne refused?

She barely heard Lady Vivienne talk to Min about the convent, but then Min spoke the words. "Mama, can I become a knight?"

For two years, Min had been joining Noel in her fighting lessons more and more frequently. They had worked out hints to drop so that the change wouldn't seem to sudden. But even so, Lady Vivienne froze when she heard her daughter.

"A _knight_? Are you sure, Minoelle?"

Minoelle nodded. "It's just…I've heard so much, and you know I don't want to be a lady."

"Well, you certainly have been taking more of an interest in defense," Lady Vivienne muttered, half to herself. "And in Sir Keladry." She looked at Min. "What about joining the Riders? Or maybe even becoming one of the Queen's Ladies?"

Min shook her head. "Being a Rider is great, I know, but I'd rather be a knight. I've asked Papa's squire about it, and that's what I want." She looked at her mother pleadingly. "Please? It's not so radical now; more girls have been joining since Sir Keladry."

Lady Vivienne shook her head. "I need time to think, okay?"

Noel and Min left.

Over the next few weeks, Min wore her mother down, with Noel's help. Finally her mother relented.

"Very well then, Min. You can go - as long as you bring Noel."

Noel and Min grinned at each other in triumph. "Thank you, Mama!" Min exclaimed, giving Lady Vivienne a hug.

"Thank you, my lady," Noel echoed.

"Get out, you two," Lady Vivienne said with a smile. "I need to think of a way to break it to Wyldon."

As soon as they were in the safety of Min's rooms, Noel hugged Min ecstatically. "I'm going to Corus! I'm going to be a knight! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're helping me escape too," Min reminded Noel. "I have nothing against Mama and Papa, but I would go crazy if I had to be like Mama."

"It's lucky that we have similar names," Noel said. "Noel can be a nickname for Minoelle."

"Do you remember everything?" Min asked.

Noel recited Min's - her - family tree and the details of the Cavalls giddily. "You?"

Min just nodded. She was more sedate than Noel, but her eyes shone with excitement.

* * *

They hashed out all the details over the next week. Min, whose Gift could control light to a certain extent, would manipulate what the guardsman accompanying them saw so that he would see Min's face on Noel and Noel's face on Min. It was lucky that they looked something alike; Noel wouldn't have to hide what she looked like forever. Noel would allow Min to work at Lalasa's dressmaking shop instead of as a maid. It was perfect.

But despite knowing that, Noel and Min couldn't help feeling rising apprehension. What if they were found out? What if they were found out?

"Are you alright, my lady?" the guardsman asked, startling both Noel and Min.

"Yes," Min said. "Merely nervous."

The guardsman nodded. "Of course, my lady."

The ride took five days in total. Five days of apprehension. When they finally rode into Corus though, the apprehension turned into fear and excitement. They were there.

There was so much to see in the capital city. Noel looked around eagerly, a city girl by birth, while Min stared openly.

The guardsman chuckled. "Overwhelmin', isn't it?"

Min and Noel nodded identically.

The castle was, if anything, even more overwhelming. Min and Noel exchanged looks, automatically smoothing their clothes as they prepared to enter.

Noel knew that Lord Padraig haMinch was a conservative from Min's lessons. But anyone who could let the number of girls he had try for their shields couldn't be bad. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Minoelle of Cavall?" he said. "Your father was my predecessor."

Noel nodded, her mouth feeling like sawdust. "I know. Sir."

"Well, sit, all of you."

They obeyed, Noel and Min looking at each other again.

"Many years ago, I was a page, sitting in your seat. I will tell you what Duke Gareth told me. Minoelle of Cavall, times have changed, but some things haven't." His voice turned more formal, something Noel had thought impossible. "You're here to learn what it means to be a knight and noble of Tortall. It's not easy. You must learn to defend the weak, obey your overload, champion the cause of right, whatever that is."

Noel smiled at the comment.

"You will be a page for four years. You will wait on table at the evening meal. You will run errands for any lord or lady who asks you. Half your day will be spent learning fighting arts. The other half you will spend with books, because a knight must both fight and think."

Noel swallowed. She fingered the silver and copper bits that were the only thing she had left of her parents. "I know, my lord."

Lord Padraig gave her a sharp look. "You do, do you?" He continued anyways. "You will be made a squire after four years if you pass the examinations. Four more years later, you will enter the Chamber of the Ordeal. If you survive, you will be a Knight of Tortall. Not everyone survives. Not everyone exits, sane. Do you remember the failures a couple of years ago?"

"My father resigned because of them." Noel remembered this very clearly.

Lord Padraig nodded. "You are allowed to have a maid. I assume this is her?"

"Yes, my lord."

"As your maid, she is your responsibility to defend. Having one is a privilege, not a right. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Min poked her subtly and Noel spoke up. "But she's asked to work outside of Corus."

Lord Padraig raised his eyebrows. "That is allowed. I will assign someone to your rooms then. Anything else?"

"No, my lord."

"Excellent. One of the older pages will sponsor you and show you how things are done. Make no mistake, life will be hard. You are not here to have a good time."

Noel nodded. She suddenly had a question and impulsively asked it "Lord Padraig?"

"Yes?"

She swallowed, wishing she hadn't spoken up. "Do you think girls can fight?"

A wry smile played on the training master's lips. "I am afraid I have trained too many to think otherwise. Are there any more questions?"

"No, sir."

"Then good luck, Minoelle of Cavall."

The guardsman, Noel, and Min stood up. Noel bowed and Min curtsied and left to the page's wing.

"This is where I leave you, my lady," the guardsman told Noel as a man approached them. "He will show you around."

The guardsman bowed and left, while the man beckoned.

An afternoon later Noel was in her new page's uniform, looking in the mirror. "We did it," she told Min.

Min smiled. "Indeed, you did. May I have your permission to work at a dressmaker's shop, _my lady_."

Noel scowled. "I hate it when you call me that. And I already wrote the note. It's a good thing I can imitate your signature, though I'm still trying to get a handle on your handwriting."

"You'll get used to being a lady," Min said confidently. "You were never a good maid anyways."

"Hey!" Noel protested.

"I cleaned my room more often than you did," Min informed Noel. "And put away _your_ stuff."

Noel glared at her, but Min just smiled, unrepentant.

"Well, it's time to go out and meet the others," Noel sighed. "Will you be here when I come back?"

"Of course," Min said. "I need somewhere to stay. Unless you're kicking me out?"

Noel laughed, took a deep breath, and walked out.

It took about two minutes for word to spread that there was a new page. Everyone came running out, boys and girls all in similar uniforms. Noel couldn't help gaping.

"It isn't polite to stare, you know," someone next to her said cheerfully. Noel turned, closing her mouth, to look at the one who spoke. "Hello! I'm Lianne."

"The princess," a dry voice said. "Though she always forgets to mention it."

Laughter rippled through the onlookers and Noel bowed, rather awed. She realized that she would be seeing their majesties _up close_ someday. "I'm Noel - Minoelle of Cavall."

"Cavall?"

The question tore through the air, silencing the others. Noel nodded.

And then someone laughed. "I wonder how Lord Wyldon reacted."

"He doesn't know yet," Noel admitted. "Mama didn't want to distract him from the war."

There was more laughter at that comment.

"Well, now that we've met Noel, why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves?" Lianne - Noel could _never_ have imagined that she would actually think about the princess like that - said.

Eagerly, the other pages introduced themselves. With the addition of girls the number had increased. There were twenty-some in total. The person who had introduced Lianne as the princess was Curtis (Curt) of Naxen. The person who had wondered how Lord Wyldon would react was Renina of Holbrook. Her sister Fianola was two years older. The two sisters would be squires next year and had been the first female pages since Keladry of Mindelan herself. A blond-haired boy was Edwin of Ingerhall and the dark-haired girl next to him was Adalia (Addie) of Irenroha, two of Noel's year-mates. There were a lot more, but these were the most prominent.

"So, now that you've all met," Lianne said, "who wants to sponsor Noel?"

Hands flew up and people began arguing.

"Can we decide this like civilized beings?" Curt said in his seemingly-permanent dry tones, managing to silence them. "Anyone who's more than a year above Noel, put your hand down. You'd abandon her too quickly."

Two hands went down, leaving three up.

"Now, let's do this in an orderly fashion."

"Let's not," Lianne disagreed. "I get her."

"Hey!"

"That's not fair!"

Noel buried her face in her hands to cover her laughter and shock. Not only would she have _met_ her highness, she would be sponsored by her! Then she smacked herself mentally. _You're a noble now, remember? This isn't such a shock for you._

"It's perfectly fair," Lianne said mercilessly. "I know the palace better than any of you, two of my brothers are squires, and the other's a knight. Besides, none of you managed to offer without speaking over each other, so how can you be capable of teaching her anything?"

The brutal logic won Lianne a few glares, but unfortunately, was also correct.

"Now, it's almost time for dinner, so if you haven't already, go change."

Lianne smiled at Noel. "I'll show you where it is, don't worry. Life here's rather fun, but at least it's never boring."

True to Lianne's word, when the bell rang a few minutes later, she directed Noel to the dining room, explained to her how to serve (not that she didn't know already), lead her to the page's dining rooms, and then walked her back to the page's wing.

Min was already asleep when Noel entered, and Noel quickly followed.

Tortall had better watch out. Change was here and ready.

**I probably won't be writing any more than this. Just imagine that she succeeds, reveals her true identity to the Court, and causes an uproar even greater than Alanna. Just the thought makes me laugh.**


End file.
